User talk:123lilly123louise123layla
All of your requests will be tackled in due course. Nobody will have any images from tonight's episode (yet) - it's only been off air for 5 mins. Imogen will be included in the cast list when the new episode page gets written. Steve McDonald - the stats are updated twice monthly (mid-month and month-end) - milestone episodes will be included at that point! Re: Your question about Eileen Derbyshire - sorry I don't read spoilers but as far as I know, it's still assumed she'll be returning at some point. Karen2310 (talk) 19:08, September 3, 2017 (UTC) :: The admins who work really hard in not only adding new episodes, also work extremely hard in collating information from the past and continue to keep building on what we already have here. Please be mindful that we are all volunteers (nobody gets paid) and we all hold down full-time jobs on top of the time we spend here! The new episodes will be added in due course. As for new pages (characters, places, actors etc) - well, there are over 6,000 pages that are currently sitting on our "wanted pages" list to be created. Perhaps you'd like to join in with contributions? Karen2310 (talk) 15:10, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Spoilers Please don't post any information about cast members returning. This counts as a spoiler.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 19:37, October 10, 2017 (UTC) :We know of several readers of our site who assiduously avoid reading any news about the programme to avoid information of this nature.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 14:28, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Nicola Thorp You've added a date of birth for this actress. What does "recording to SM" mean in your edit summary? is this a source? if so, could you please be more specific? Karen2310 (talk) 21:18, October 11, 2017 (UTC) SM (stands are Social Media) 17:33, October 17, 2017 (UTC)123lilly123louise123layla (talk) 17:33, October 17, 2017 (UTC) ♥ RE: ROE I was going to add a reason for edit but I was editing from my phone and it didn't give me the option. The reason was, in Friday's episode Billy mentioned to Summer that he knew that 'tomorrow was Drew's birthday', and the date of this 'tomorrow' was confirmed as being 14 October by the fact that simultaneously Flora McArdle was having a birthday, and the date of hers is in her article. Sirius (talk) 16:30, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Information given to other users I've just noticed you've added two messages now to other users - and putting MY name in them. I have not given you permission to speak for me so please don't do so. It is not a request from me specifically, it's a way of highlighting work of other users and also trying to stop vandalism. I am going to remove references to myself from both messages now. Any further repeats of this will result in an immediate ban. Karen2310 (talk) 16:45, October 17, 2017 (UTC) Well, Karen you DO realise I can Create a new account. Thank God you can't see my Instagram DM's and MSP's messages to AbiLovesStarbucks . The Reason is RoEs :) 16:56, October 17, 2017 (UTC)123lilly123louise123layla (talk) ♥ Steph Protection lowered.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 21:25, January 31, 2018 (UTC) Rollbacks Please be careful of rolling back work from unregistered contributors without checking - some of them are actually good edits, with no reason to get rolled back. Karen2310 (talk) 21:43, February 21, 2018 (UTC) :Second request on this matter. --Karen2310 (talk) 08:28, June 24, 2018 (UTC) Mike Thornberry I just double-checked the credits on Wednesday's episode and his name is spelled Thornberry on there. Also Thornberry on this press release from ITV: https://www.itv.com/coronationstreet/news/louis-emerick-joins-coronation-street Never trust Wikipedia! David (talk) 20:09, March 29, 2018 (UTC)